


One Step after Eden

by NameEntitymissing



Category: One Step From Eden (Video Game)
Genre: Contest Entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameEntitymissing/pseuds/NameEntitymissing





	One Step after Eden

Saffron stood on a balcony in Eden. She just left the throne room to look at Eden. She did what she came here for, she collected all the strong spells on the way to Eden she could find and defeated the defenders of Eden. She wasn't surprised she won the fight against Serif though. She mainly won thanks to the spell she took from the dead body of the shopkeeper. She started calling it "Yami" because she didn't know its name."Why didn't the shopkeeper use that spell against me when we fought?", Saffron thought to herself, knowing she wouldn't have won without it. " Maybe she was too weak to control this power?", Saffron asked herself while letting the black bullets created by the spell circle around her. Saffron realized she changed her way of thinking since she went on her journey towards Eden. At the start she would've thought:" That spell must have some horrible drawback for being this strong." But now she only thought she was just way stronger and able to control the drawback. There also was this weird feeling of delight when casting the stronger spells she picked up during her journey. Now she felt the strong desire to keep all of them for herself instead of locking them up. "I can protect these better than any vault anyway!" Was her reason for thinking like this.

Before she could finish that thought, she saw something red in the corner of her eye. As she turned to get a cleaner look, she only saw one of the bullets becoming reflective, like a mirror.  
As she saw the reflection of herself, she gasped. Her normally blonde hair lost their blonde tone and changed their color to a pale grey. Her skin wasn't the normal color as well. It looked a lot paler and rather like stone than real human skin. Her normally blue eyes had a red tone to them, turning her eyes into rather violet than red or blue. At the edges of her eyes she could see a redder tone, like she didn't sleep the last few days. Saffron realized her eyes now looked rather like the shopkeepers during their fight. "This can't be real! This must be because of the color of the bullet!" Saffron tried to explain this to herself. But as she thought about it, she realized her surroundings were depicted in the right colors. "Probably it's just dust sticking to my body. Nothing that can't be solved with a bit of soap." Saffron thought to herself, but in secret she hoped she was right. As Saffron went towards the gate out of the throne room of Eden, back to civilization, she felt her legs getting heavier and the wish to stay for a little bit longer becoming stronger with every step she took. " Hmm, maybe I can stay here and search for a bathroom to clean up my face." Saffron stopped and turned back to find a bathroom.

As she found one and stepped inside, she was greeted with a spectacle of colors she never expected. Colorful objects and paintings were all over the place, every part of the furniture decorated with multiple colors, creating a strong contrast to each other, but still looking somewhat nice. As Saffron stepped up to the sink and picked up the soap, she saw the strong contrast between her and the rest of the room. A woman with pale skin and grey hair standing before a wall with every color she could imagine. After Saffron washed her face thoroughly, trying to remove the last of the grey color on her face. As she finished washing her face, she realized her hair still kept the grey tone to it. As she went through it with her hand, she couldn't find any blonde hairs. As she looked into the mirror again, she saw the grey color returning to her face.  
"I need to return back to civilization and find someone who can help me get rid of this." As she started walking towards the throne room, she saw something moving in the corner of her eye. As she turned to look, she didn't saw anything. As she walked towards the movement and looked around the corner, she was standing in a corridor with a few doors on the sides. At the end of the corridor, she saw someone turning around the corner. "Hey!" Saffron shouted, rushing behind the figure. As she ran towards the corner, she remembered the blink spell she picked up during her ascension. As she turned around the corner, she saw the figure closing a door 20 feet away. The perfect distance for the blink spell! As she cast it, she felt herself being pulled forward at a insane pace. As the spell ended, she was standing in front of the door. Without hesitation she slams the door open, only to find utter darkness inside the room. As she walked inside further, she heard the door close behind her. As she turned to see what closed the door, she looked directly in the eyes of Selicy, whose face was only a few centimeters away from hers. Saffron jumped and stumbled back a few steps, only to see Selicys face disappear. As she walked towards the door, she was interrupted by a voice behind her. "Stop right there, Saffron" it said. As Saffron turned around, she saw Reva standing there, with the others standing besides her. They all didn't have their weapons, except Gunner, who wielded his big gun, as always. "What? How are you alive again?" Saffron asked, while trying to find an explanation for their appearance. "You know, there's this little drawback to the Yami spell" the shopkeeper said, "it wields great power, sure, but it also takes it toll on the caster. From what I know, the spell shows you all the people you killed as hallucinations. Hallucinations like us. It also has another drawback depending on the caster. For me it was the unending desire to make more money." "Well I'm not going to make your life easy!" Shouted Gunner while unlocking his gun." "You know you can't actually hurt her, right?" Selicy asked, with a sarcastic undertone. "Well I don't frickin care!" Gunner shouted, as he started firing. As the beams hit Saffron, she didn't feel the burn the beams caused during the fight against him, rather a slight nudge inside her skull. "Shouldn't this be completely negated? It's just a placebo, right?" Saffron thought. While Selicy was still laughing at Gunner for being and idiot and trying to shoot somebody he couldn't shoot, Saffron turned to the door, wanting to leave. As she stepped back onto the corridor, her head started aching, felling like it was close to exploding. "Damn, what the hell is going on?" She thought, suddenly her head felt foggy. She decided to walk forward, ignoring the headache. As she entered the throne room, the headache was almost unbearable. The others didn't appear, probably not being haluzinated by Saffron. As she walked towards the black doors to exit the throne room, she felt her legs becoming like jelly, not being able to hold her weight. As she fell to her knees, she realized the headache was gone. But as she tried to get up and move her arms, her body just wouldn't react. "What? Why can't I move?" Saffron thought in panic, starting to sweat. "I can answer that question" a voice in her head said "I am the spell Yami, a spell so powerful and devastating, that it has the worst drawback of all spells. It takes over the consciousness of the caster and starts doing everything to make the worst nightmare of the caster become real. Let me just look what your worst nightmare is." "Wait what?" Saffron tried to say, only to realize she couldn't move her mouthe either. "Ah here it is. So your biggest nightmare is, when the spells you want to keep protected get used to destroy stuff. Well that's weird, the shopkeeper lady I took over earlier had the fear of earning money. After I sold all her belongings for money and gave back control to her, she went insane and started selling artifacts and spells. Let's see what happens to you, shall we?" The voice said "Oh right! You have no option to communicate with me! Well, that's bad, but who cares!" With those words, Saffron felt her body being controlled by another mind, as she saw herself raise up and starting to cast her spells. "Oh, and before I forget it, everything your mind goes through will be amplified in my presence!" The voice said "So that means if you would experience negative emotions or thoughts, its like a whole psychic drama! Please don't go insane too fast. Human minds are so fragile. Would be a shame if you would break too fast! Now I can start!" As she saw herself rain down destruction on eden, her only thoughts were full of regret. After destroying half of Eden, Saffron felt her mind becoming empty, slipping away from her grasp. The last words she heard were the voice saying:" Going insane already? The shopkeeper was way more resilient! "


End file.
